La Familia Cullen
by Maitehd
Summary: Cuando tu mayor deseo se transforma en un increible sueño.


**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creacion de Sthepenie Meyer.**

_**La Familia Cullen**_

Eran las 6:30 a.m. y Carlisle se estaba preparando para ir al hospital. Se encontraba en su despacho acomodando algunos papeles. Me encontraba recostada en la cama, no sabía el porque me estaba sintiendo mal, pero al parecer lo venía presintiendo hace días, y ayer por la noche había explotado.

Me levanté y me dirigí al despacho de mi esposo. Al entrar allí el levantó la mirada y me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto amo, con esa simple sonrisa cualquier preocupación se termina yendo.

-Hola Cielo, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor amor-Nos encontrábamos uno frente al otro

-¿Segura?

-…-Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.-Si, segura

-Puedo llamar al hospital y decir que no puedo ir

-¿Y te quedarías?-Le interrumpí

-Si-Pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él.-Pero ya dijiste que estabas mejor

-De acuerdo, acepto mi derrota.-Coloqué mis manos en su pecho.-Pero para la próxima, te diré que no me siento bien, así te quedaras

-Bien.-Miro el reloj que estaba colgado en el despacho

-Si, ya se. Te tienes que ir.-Mi voz sonaba algo triste

-Si, pero antes quiero algo.-Lo mire algo extraña.-Un beso Esme.-Me acerque mas a él y le di un tierno beso en los labios. Cada ves que estábamos juntos perdía la noción del tiempo. Sentía que todo lo que se encontraba en nuestro alrededor, desaparecía. Sólo éramos él y yo, nadie más. Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos.-Cielo, creo que deberías ir a cazar hoy.

-¿Te espero y cazamos juntos?.-Le Sonreí

-Amor, no podes estar tanto tiempo sin cazar. Ve a cazar hoy con alguno de los chicos. Te prometo que en cuanto vuelva del hospital, me acompañas, ¿si?-Asentí con la cabeza. Eso me había sonado a sermón, el mismo que yo usaba con los chicos cuando pasaban tanto tiempo sin ir de caza.-Aparte yo no necesito cazar ahora, mira mis hermosos ojitos dorados.-Decía mientras se señalaba los ojos

-Querrás decir, mis hermosos ojitos casi dorados.-Empezó a reírse por mi mala imitación de él

-Bueno, como estén. ¿Pero no me vas a decir que no son hermosos?

-Si, son hermosos tus ojos cielo-Le sonreí y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude, como si fuera a escaparse y yo no lo permitiera

-Creo que hoy estas algo mimosa amor-Me susurro en el oído mientras me abrazaba. Era cierto, tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Llorar? Eso si no lo podía creer. ¿Por qué tendría ganas de llorar? Si no había pasado nada. La familia estaba bien, cada día mejor. Y no teníamos ningún problema. Esto si que estaba raro. Pero decidí ocultárselo a Carlisle hasta estar segura de lo que pasaba, no quería preocuparlo.

-Amor, si no te apuras, llegarás tarde.-Me dio un rápido y tierno beso en los labios. Tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacía el auto.

Decidí que le haría caso, iría a cazar. Salí del despacho y me dirigí a donde se encontraban mis hijos. Cada uno muy concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo. Alice y Rose viendo ropa para hacernos a todos, en especial a Nessie, les encantaba vestirla. Bella sentada junto a Nessie y Emmett en el sofá frente al televisor viendo una película de dibujos animados. Y Edward y Jasper jugando al ajedrez, por lo que podía ver iban bastante parejos.

-Voy de caza.-Les dije y algunos de ellos levantaron la vista para verme.-¿Alguno me quiere acompañar?

-Nosotras vamos.-Dijo Alice, ¿A quién se estaba refiriendo?-¿Cierto chicas?.-Rose asintió con la cabeza. Y Bella le dio un beso a Nessie en la coronilla y se dirigió hacia nosotras.- No tardamos

Las cuatro salimos corriendo de la casa, adentrándonos en el bosque. No supe como pero a kilómetros había sentido un fuerte olor a sangre. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba corriendo en esa dirección. Podía sentir como Bella, Rose y Alice me seguían un poco desesperadas diciéndome cosas que no lograba entender, me había entregado completamente a mis instintos, me había dejado llevar por lo que mi sed quería ser saciada. Sentía que cada ves estaba más cerca de ese aroma que me enloquecía. Comencé a correr más rápido, ya que sentía que una de mis hijas se aproximaba cada vez más a mí.

Estaba segura que ya estaba frente a quien sería mi cena. Sentía que había comenzado a correr, así que lo perseguí y cuando lo alcancé, lo tome por los hombre y clave mis dientes en su yugular. Y comencé a tomar su sangre sin darme cuenta hasta que termine, que mis hijas estaban paradas junto a mi con cara de asombro. Me incorporé, limpiándome con la lengua los dientes y las ansias. Las mire sorprendías, no entendía sus caras, no entendía porque me miraban así. Seguí con la vista a donde miraban, miraban al cuerpo que se encontraba en mis pies, mire hacia abajo y lo vi. No lo podía creer, esto no era real, yo no había hecho semejante cosa. ¿Cómo había sido capas de matar a un pobre humano?

Quería llorar por lo sucedido, me había controlado bien en estas últimas décadas, y lo había echado todo a perder tan sólo en unos minutos. Me empecé a sentir mal, así me senté bajo los pies de un gran árbol que se hallaba allí cerca, coloque mis manos sobre mi cara, y a los dos segundos sentí que Alice me estaba abrazando, le devolví el abrazo, mientras veía como Rose y Bella se llevaban el cuerpo de allí. Quería hablar, explicarles, decirles que eso debía hacerlo yo, pero las palabras no me salían. Profundizamos mas el abrazo, y al cabo de unos minutos, Rose y Bella, estaban abrazándonos también. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, no me salía palabra. Hasta que por fin pude hablar.

-Lo…lo sie…lo siento-Dije entre sollozos

-Mama, no te preocupes, a cualquiera nos puede pasar.-Esa había sido Rose. ¿Por qué cada ves que alguno le pasaba esto, siempre decíamos lo mismo? "A cualquiera le puede pasar". A cualquiera no, a Carlisle no le pasa. Carlisle. ¿Qué pensaría Carlisle? Seguro lo había decepcionado, en cuanto se enterara su cara cambiaría a decepción.- Vallamos a casa ¿si? Allá vas a estar mejor, podrás recostarte un rato.- Me estaba diciendo que hiciera lo mismo que yo le decía a ellos.

Nos incorporamos y comenzamos a correr hacia la casa. Durante el corto viaje, no pare de pensar un segundo en lo sucedido. Entre a la casa sin parar de correr, subí a mi habitación, me encerré y me acosté sobre la cama. Cerré mis ojos, tratando de no recordar y olvidar lo sucedido anteriormente. Trate de ignorar todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, no porque no quisiera saber de mis hijos, jamás podría ser por eso, sólo no quería pensar en nada. Había acabado con una vida inocente, y me había prometido a mi misma, no volverlo a hacer nunca más, y rompí mi propia promesa. Una promesa que nadie me había obligado a hacerla, pero era lo correcto.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde lo sucedido, pero cada vez comencé a sentir peor, como si mi estomago se estuviera revolviendo. Me habían dado ganas de…¿devolver? ¿Desde cuando los a los vampiros nos daban ganas de devolver? Esto cada segundo que pasaba, se estaba volviendo extraño. Esas ganas vinieron con más fuerza, así que sin poder pensarlo, corrí hacia el baño. Mientras me encontraba allí, sentí como mis hijos ya se encontraban parados en la puerta de mi habitación, del lado de afuera, ya que estaba cerrada. Me decían cosas que solo podía entender alguna que otra palabra.

Después de que salí del baño, me acosté nuevamente sobre la cama. Me sentía mal, verdaderamente me estaba sintiendo muy mal. Seguía escuchando palabras que decían mis hijos.

-Estoy bien.-Les dije tratando de tranquilizarlos. Sabía que no me creerían, pero verdaderamente quería estar sola. Bueno, no sola, sólo quería estar con Carlisle, pero el estaba trabajando. Sentí como mis hijos se iban hacia la sala, había mucho silencio, ninguno decía nada o yo no estaba escuchándolos.

Luego de estar acostada, no se cuanto tiempo, sentí que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Al principio creí que era alguno de los chicos intentando que le abriera la puerta. Pero verdaderamente no tenía ganas de hablar, sólo quería estar conmigo y mis pensamientos. Volvió a tocar la puerta.

-Esme, amor.-Era Carlisle, me invadió un deseo de felicidad. Me paré, fui hacia la puerta, la abrí y al verlo ahí lo abracé los mas fuerte que pude. El me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Dejamos de abrazarnos y me tomo de la mano, entramos a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Nos dirigimos a la cama, nos acostamos y yo apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras que él me abrazaba. Necesitaba tanto estar así, no sabía que hora era, y tampoco me importaba, no sabía si algunos de los chicos lo habían llamado o sólo vino porque su turno se había terminado, pero esto tampoco me importaba. Lo que me importaba era estar así, así con él, abrazados los dos.

Sabía que en algún momento tenía que hablar, contarle lo sucedido, aunque lo supiera, de mi boca tenía que salir todo lo que me había pasado, todo lo que había sentido y todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Intente hablar, pero nuevamente las palabras no salían de mi boca, tenía un nudo en mi garganta, quería llorar, quería llorar desde esa mañana y todavía no sabía porque.

-Lo siento.-Le dije al fin, después de no se cuanto tiempo.-No se qué pasó, no sabía lo que hacía.-Las palabras salieron de mi boca como un torbellino, sin que yo me detuviera a pensarlas. De seguro, Carlisle estaba decepcionado. Yo lo había decepcionado. Él profundizó más el abrazo.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte.- ¿Nada? Eso me había hecho enojar más, no con él, si no conmigo. Había terminado con una vida humana, y me decía que no tenía nada porque disculparme. Me senté en la cama, bastante enojada, se sentó a mi lado intentando abrazarme, pero con mis manos separe las suyas. Sabía que el sabía que yo estaba enojada.

-¿Cómo podes decir que no tengo nada porque disculparme? ¿A caso no sabes lo que hice? Carlisle mate a una persona inocente!-Le grité mientras me volteaba a verlo. Él no dijo nada, e intento volver a abrazarme, esta vez lo deje correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Cielo, se lo que paso.-Me susurró mientras profundizaba más el abrazo.-Y no tienes porque preocuparte. Si, tomaste sangre humana y venías bien con tu dieta.

-Gracias Carlisle, no me ayudes.-Le dije soltándome. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa. ¿Ahora se estaba riendo de mí?.- ¿Qué dije de gracioso?

-Amor, se que diga lo que diga no te va a hacer cambiar de parecer.-Negué con la cabeza.- Y te entiendo, se lo que estas sintiendo.

-Carlisle, por favor, nunca tuviste este problema, nunca mataste a ningún humano.-Lo vi a los ojos y note que lo había herido.-Lo siento, no quise ser mala. Últimamente mi humor esta cambiando mucho.-Lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude.-Perdón

-¿Sabes algo?-Me susurro en el oído

-No, ¿Qué?

-Aún con el mal humor, el color de ojos carmesí y lo que hayas hecho, para mi seguís siendo la mujer más hermosa y perfecta del mundo. Hagas, lo que hagas, y pase lo que pase, yo te voy a amar por el resto de nuestra eternidad. Te amo.-No pude decir palabra a aquello que me había dicho, sólo hice lo que mi corazón congelado sentía, le di un beso en esos hermosos labios que él tenía.

Después de unos segundos o minutos, la verdad que no se cuanto tiempo habíamos estado besándonos, comencé a sentirme mal nuevamente, así que me separe y él noto el movimiento algo brusco que había hecho.

-¿Estas bien cielo?-Me preguntó algo extrañado. Asentí con la cabeza, pero ambos sabíamos que no era verdad. Me habían vuelto las mismas ganas que tenía anteriormente, ganas de devolver.-Cielo ¿Segura que estas bien?-Iba a decirle que si, pero en lugar de eso, por puro instinto salí corriendo al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Al cabo de unos minutos salí, esperaba que Carlisle estuviera sentado en la cama, pero me lo encontré parado frente a la puerta y me sorprendió con un abrazo.- Cielo ¿Y eso?¿Qué fue?-Él era el doctor y estaba más extrañado que yo, pero en cosas de vampiros era complicado saber todo.

-No lo se cielo, es la segunda vez que me pasa.-Lo abrace más fuerte.-Para serte sincera

-Ero necesito.-Me interrumpió.-que me seas sincera.-Nos sentamos en la cama, viéndonos a la cara.-Quiero que me digas todo lo que sientes.-Estaba algo raro, asustado, sólo asentí con la cabeza.

-Si…siento algo de…miedo, mezclado con susto…siento alegría, y a la vez quiero llorar, estoy confundida. Me da miedo estar confundida, no quiero decir que no me gusta estar confundida, sólo que en este caso si, siento miedo por eso.-Carlisle me observaba muy atentamente, quería saber que se le estaba cruzando por la cabeza en esos momentos.-¿Qué piensas?

-Estoy confundido. Además de eso, ¿Qué más sientes? ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero no?

-Si, pues es la segunda vez que tengo ganas de…devolver, en estas décadas, jamás me pasó esto y lo sabes. Alguna que otra vez me mareo y un poco de cambios de humor.

-Si, de eso me di cuenta.-Me sonrió y me abrazó.-Tranquila cielo, pase lo que pase estaremos juntos.

Que Carlisle este confundido, no me dejaba muy tranquila que digamos. Estaba segura que por su cabeza pasaban más cosas, pero él no me quería decir. Quizás no quería que me preocupara más de lo que estaba, pero al no decirme eso hacía, me preocupaba más.

-Cielo, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que piensas?

-…-Dio un suspiro.-Esme, me gustaría hacerte unos estudios.

-¿Estudios? Pero ¿Qué quieres ver? No puedo estar enferma ni cosas así, eso lo sabemos.

-¿Dejarás que te haga los estudios? Sólo sería para quedarme más tranquilo.

-De acuerdo, pero sea lo que sea, quiero saber, ¿Estamos?

-Gracias.-Le di un beso en la mejilla.

¿Qué clase de estudios podía hacerme? Muchos de los estudios quedan descartados, porque si bien los tenemos no funcionan, sólo la sangre que no tenemos. Trate de pensar a que estudios se refería pero no lograba darme cuenta. Tenía duda, quería preguntarle pero estaba casi segura que no me lo diría. Pero trataría que lo haga.

-¿Cielo?-Lo mire a los ojos-¿Estudios de que?

-Insistirás hasta que te diga ¿Verdad?-Asentí con la cabeza.-Tengo una duda, ¿Qué sentiste cuando ibas a atacar al humano?

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-Me miró con cara de "Por favor". Di un suspiro-Fue raro, sentía lo mismo que al principio, ya sabes, cuando era neófita. Pero como si estuviera multiplicado por muchas veces, era una ansiedad de sangre que antes no había sentido. Ni siquiera cuando era neófita, era mucho más grande que eso, no se cuanto más grande, pero se que lo era.-Hice una pausa intentando de entender su rostro, ero no lo logré, estaba confundida con su expresión.-Carl, ¿Qué piensas?

-Nada cielo, sólo te escucho

-Carl, dime la verdad, se que en algo piensas, pero no se en que.

-No quiero que te

-¿Asustes? No voy a asustarme mas de lo que estoy.-Le sonreí, lo abracé y el me abrazó.-Dijiste que pase lo que pase, estaríamos juntos.

-Amor, no era esa palabra, no quiero que te…-Profundizó más el abrazo.-Ilusiones

-¿Ilusione? ¿Por qué debería ilusionarme?-Me separé algo brusca y lo mire a los ojos. ¿Estas…diciendo que…? No, es imposible.-Negué con la cabeza varias veces.- ¿verdad?

-Pues si, eso creí, pero…ya sabes. No se, por eso quiero hacerte unos estudios.-Estaba nervioso, no sólo eso, notaba que él también tenía miedo. Lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude. Y él correspondió el abrazo.

-Te amo.-Le susurre en el oído y le di un beso en el cuello

-Yo te amo a ti cielo.-Me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Cuando quieras podes empezar con los estudios.-Me separe para verlo a los ojos.-Aunque todavía no entienda qué y cómo harás los estudios, estoy dispuesta a dejar que los hagas.

Sólo había una manera de poder saber, y hasta en el momento en que salimos de la habitación, para subir al auto y dirigirnos al hospital, no se me había ocurrido, pero a él si, bueno es médico, se supone que tiene que estar en todo esos temas.

Llegamos al hospital y las personas de ahí nos miraban extrañadas. Se suponía que Carlisle tenía día libre y que no iría al hospital a las cuatro de la madrugada de no ser alguna urgencia. Así que supusieron que era una urgencia, cuando se nos acercaron preguntando si sucedía algo. Él negaba con la cabeza diciendo que se había olvidado algo, y mientras íbamos tomados de la mano me llevaba a una de las salas del hospital.

Entramos allí y el se colocó la bata, parecíamos paciente-médico pero sabíamos muy bien que una simple bata no formaría una línea divisoria. Me indicó que me acostara sobre la camilla que se encontraba allí. Después de hacerlo, él se acerco a mí, prendió la maquina que estaba al lado nuestro y muy suavemente me levanto un poco la blusa para dejar en descubierto mi vientre colocando con mucho cuidado un gel y antes de colocar la sonda sobre el gel, me miró y me sonrió. En este momento, mis miedos habían desaparecido, sabía que pasara lo que pasara estaríamos juntos.

Seguíamos mirándonos, creo que ninguno quería ver hacía el monitor, aunque no lo dijéramos sabíamos que nos habíamos ilusionado demasiado. Tome su mano que estaba libre y le sonreí. Ambos miramos al monitor y ahí estaba, era una pequeña cosa. Si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo en ese momento, no lo podía creer. Estaba embarazada, estábamos esperando un bebe, esperaba un bebe de Carlisle.

No me aguante, me levante de la camilla y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Estaba feliz y no podía ocultar esa felicidad. No entendía muchas cosas, pero no me importaba, ese era unos de los momentos más felices de mi vida. La llega de todos mis hijos y de mi nieta eran momentos felices.

Todo esto tenía que ser imposible, no podía ser verdad. Los vampiros no podíamos tener hijos, sólo podían los hombres, y por mas de que Carlisle pudiera yo no. Y eso me hacía sentir triste, yo sabía, aunque Carlisle no me dijera nada, que a él le encantaría tener un hijo propio. Y a mí me encantaría poder darle un hijo, pero no podía o si. Bueno en ese momento todo lo imposible se había vuelto posible.

En ese momento sentí un olor que amaba, el olor a mis flores favoritas, el olor a las orquídeas. Cada ves las sentía más cerca, hasta que las tuve en frente de mí y Carlisle me depositó un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días mi amor.-Me gire para verlo y le dedique una sonrisa mientras tomaba las flores.

-Buenos días cielo.-Le di un beso en los labios.

Ahí note que estaba soñando despierta, pero estaba soñando. Aunque ambos deseábamos tener un hijo propio y no poder lograrlo ya que somos vampiros, teníamos seis maravillosos hijos y una maravillosa nieta que cada día crecía más. Amo a mis hijos y a mi nieta. Amo a mi esposo incondicionalmente. Y amo la familia unida que somos, sin algunos de nosotros no seríamos el Aquelarre Olympic, no seríamos la Familia Cullen.

**Espero que les haya gustado... =)**


End file.
